Sometimes tragedies can have happy endings too
by bookworm299
Summary: collection of free verses, drabbles and one-shots. Next generation. Maybe some Marauder or golden trio era. Various pairings. No slash incest/cousinest. rated to be safe requests taken both pairings and prompts.
1. prompts

Sometimes tragedies can have happy endings too

Summary: collection of free verses, drabbles and one-shots. Next generation. Maybe some Marauder or golden trio era. Various pairings. No slash incest/cousinest.

Prompts: (not in order may add more)

Romeo and Juliet or maybe it's scorpius and rose

Midsummer nights dream..oh wait I meant nightmare

So, cliché

Dreams, stars and names

Field of flowers

Famous

Broken heart

Melting an Ice princess

Colors

Mistletoe

Never seen

Namesakes

Fairytale dreams

Fallen fairytales

What ever happened too forever?

Run run run

Tick tock on the clock

Prince or knight?

Princesses

Tears and rain

Can't compete with perfect

Snow, marshmallows and hot chocolate

Act, pretend and reality

All a game

The line between reality and fantasy

Glass or diamond hearts

Lessons learned…the hard way

Crush

Spotlight

Center stage

Drama queen

Polar opposites

Oblivious

Cursed Blush

Rules of the game

Jealousy

Star-struck

Pigtail theory

Breathe

Fireworks

Fading spark

Flash

Shades of grey

Impossible images

Christmas miracles

Bets

Saw it coming (not)

Falling for the wrong person

Stubborn

Temper temper

Head over heels


	2. Romeo and juliet or Scorpius and Rose

Romeo and Juliet or maybe it's Scorpius and Rose

He was a Malfoy

Clad in green and silver

Son of an (ex)-deatheater

A sneaky snake

A pureblood

She was a weasley

Clad in red and gold

Daughter of a "blood-traitor and mud-blood"

A charming lion

A half-blood

They hate each other

(Right?)

Her (favorite) cousin was

His bloody best friend

They bickered, argued and fought to no end

But as much as they "hate" each other their still

Bloody 'best friends' kinda?

But as much as she's sure of this

She can't help but think she's heard this story before

Albus swears their meant to be because of

James and lily, and Ron and Hermione

They deny it of course

Then

7th year

Comes along

They become

Real friends

And later boyfriend/girlfriend

But she still can't help but think she knows this story

And it doesn't end well

Shakespeare

She realizes

He tells her that there is nothing to worry about

That those tragedies

Won't come true

But to her it's written in black and white

Romeo and Juliet got a bittersweet ending

They found true love

But at a horrible price

Better to have loved and lost

Then to have never loved at all

But they want-need a happy ending

They were Montages and Capulets

And they ended the fight

But they were they

Not him and her

Malfoy and weasley

Same story

True love found

Fight ended

History blatantly repeated

But this time round

No funerals to plan

No death or poison

No bittersweet ending to a perfect tragedy

They got they happy ending

Let's just hope it doesn't came back to haunt us


	3. Luck of the devil

A/n: I know I really should be working on my Why? And Who is Alex Rider? Sequels but I officially have no idea what to write. I have them all planned out though so…give me a few weeks. Also, vote on the poll on my profile!

Disclaimer: let's see, a headband, a million books, a notebook, a rainbow slinky… nope, no deed. Guess I don't own Harry Potter!

Title: Luck of the devil

Summary: Fitting really…the devil's luck. The price you pay to save your soul. You get into the worst situations, but always seem to make it out alive. Sure you're bruised, bloody and brokenhearted but your alive with the guilt hanging over your head. Because by some twisted stroke of fate you barely make it out…and someone doesn't. All because of you. Free-verse.

It's quite **maddening**

(_Really_)

How you _risk your life_

(Almost** die** for another)

Get into the most _horrid_ situations

(Life-ending)

**Trouble trouble **

(_Toil and bubble_)

-**but**_bu__t_but-

(Broken repeating records)

You escape

(Get out alive)

_**andandand**_

(Always a _price to pay_)  
>someone else<p>

(**Friends and family**)  
><em><span><strong>can'tcan'tcan't<strong>_

_**(deadgonedead)**_

All because of **you**

(All _**your fault**_)  
><span>it's fitting<span>

(Really)  
>the <em>hero complex<em>

(The need to _save)_

Where you s_ave_

**E/v/e/r/y/o/n/e**

(But yourself)  
>but someone <em>always dies<em>

(And you _survive_)  
>you have the <strong>devil's luck<strong>

(No way out)

You get in

(Dragging others like a **black hole**)  
>and you escape<p>

(Against all odds)  
>barely with your <em>life<em>

(But someone always gets left _behind)_

No way in** heaven**

(No way in **hell**)  
>you can't <em>change <em>it

(It's in your very blood)  
>you can<p>

(**Pretend**)

_**trytrytry**_

(All you want)  
>but it <em>won't work<em>

(_**fightchangesave)**_  
>it's a <strong>repeating pattern<strong>

(The devil's luck)  
><em>fighting fate<em>

(It never ends well)

Cause you have the _**luck of the devil**_

(And you're **cursed**)


End file.
